Pequeña Perra Rubia
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Luego de alguna retorcida manera, Williams se convirtió en el favorito de todos allí, sobretodo de Steve. Catherine planea una forma de matar a Danny para volver a tener a Steve [Mafia!AU]


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _McDanno, past-McRoll_. _Viñeta, Mafia!AU._

**Capítulo Único:** Pequeña Perra Rubia.

Catherine suprime el deseo de tomar un vaso de Brandy y arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana en la Casa McGarrett, demostrando así los vestigios de la furia que bulle en ella al ver, una vez más, como la _Pequeña Perra Rubia_ de Jersey se hace lo que es legítimamente suyo: Steve McGarrett.

Daniel Williams es hijo y anterior al mando de una importante familia mafiosa compuesta por italianos residida en el continente; quien estuviera del lado oscuro del tráfico de drogas poseía bastó conocimiento de los Williams, su trabajo y su modus operandi. Por lo cual, cuando Williams se mudó a Hawaii a principios de Enero por su hija, Catherine tomó como una buena idea seguirlo y mantenerlo a raya sobre quién es dueño realmente de las islas. Después de todo no habían podido permitirse que un Williams trabajara fuera de Newark.

Al principio era algo bueno. Williams había entendido cual era su lugar en la cadena alimenticia y como era su actua, incluso la mujer no objetó absolutamente nada cuando Steve comenzó acostarse con Williams para controlarlo. Pero luego...

Luego de alguna retorcida manera, Williams se convirtió en el favorito de todos allí, sobretodo de Steve.

Chin y Kono se habían encariñado rápidamente del nuevo haole bocazas, al punto de llamarlo _Brah_. Lou había encontrado un compañero en el poker hasta tal punto de tener una cuenta compartida, el hombre nunca se ha quejado del dinero ganado y Kamekona parecía divertirse preparando nuevos platillos para Williams, incluso Flippa le tiene estima. Lori ha pasado de maldecirlo ha estar todo el tiempo con él, Lynn no era diferente, aún sin tener la posibilidad de acostarse con Steve, ellas gustan de estar con el hombre más bajo por "diversión", _idiotas_.

Todo el Clan McGarrett ha cambiado de opinión respecto a la Pequeña Perra Rubia, pero no Catherine. Ella no es idiota, no va a dejar que unos ojos azules jugaran con su cabeza como lo ha hecho con sus compañeros y amigos. Cath sabe que lo único que desea la Pequeña Perra Rubia es quedarse con el Imperio de Steve, su dinero y el poder de su apellido.

Por lo cual, no duda en reunirse en el Ewa Beach con Nick, Freddie, Billy y Jenna un viernes por la noche para reunir el plan de contingencia que sacará a la Pequeña Perra Rubia fuera de su camino. Después de todo, es lo mejor para todos ¿Verdad?

\- Con Williams muerto, todo caerá en su lugar -dice Catherine, colocando un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja con gesto elegante- Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Jenna apenas asiente para ella, observando con ojos brillantes en su dirección, Catherine sabe que puede manipular a la mujer para seguir su plan.

Nick traga largo de su cerveza antes de regalarle una sonrisa torcida, casi maníaca.

\- Oh, desde el primer día en que lo vi tengo el cosquilleo de divertirme con la Pequeña Perra Rubia un poco -dice Nick por lo bajo, la crueldad, la lujuria y la perversión filtrándose a través de sus palabras.

Catherine casi puede imaginarse lo que hará Nick si dejasen a su disposición a un drogado y vulnerable Danny Williams.

No le importa, de todos modos.

\- Estoy dentro -agrega Billy, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con lo que parece ser encantador. Ella le permite su osadía unos breves instantes antes de retirarse y tomar su Heneiken, ignorandolo.

Catherine oculta su sonrisa de suficiencia bajo el pico de su botella, es tan fácil manipular a Billy, ella solo debe abanicar sus pestañas en su dirección y él hará cualquier cosa que desee. _Oh, ingenuo hombre_.

Freddie sentado frente a ella, en cambio, muerde su labio inferior en clara duda. No ha probado de su trago y su mente parece estar lejos de allí.

\- ¿Freddie? ¿Estás dentro?

El otro hombre niega.

\- No lo sé -responde poniéndose de pie- Ni siquiera sé si fue buena idea venir a espaldas de Steve, sabes cuanto odia que le ocultemos cosas.

\- Lo estamos haciendo por su bien.

Jenna apenas cree lo que dice, pero tampoco intenta agregar nada más, ella hará lo que fuese para mantenerse unida a ellos.

Freddie niega de igual manera una vez más. Su amigo pone unos pocos dolares en la mesa antes de marcharse, nadie intenta detenerlo.

Catherine le dará tres días para pensarlo antes de ejecutar su plan.

[•••]

Despierta con una fuerte migraña, su cuerpo adolorido siente restricciones de movimiento, como si cada extremidad pesara una tonelada. Catherine abre los ojos un poco, sintiendo que aún le daba vueltas el mundo. Junto a ella las voces de Jenna, Billy y Nick la confunden; frunce el ceño antes de darse cuenta de que todos allí parecen estar en una especie de fosa.

La mujer intenta moverse sin lograrlo, sus muñecas y tobillos están atados. Eso comienza a preocuparla, alza la vista para pensar en como huir de ese lío y contactar a Steve... hasta que su mirada choca con la de la Pequeña Perra Rubia.

\- ¡Williams! -grita Catherine, no necesitando de mucho para saber que aquel hombre los ha puesto allí- Espera a que Steve se entere, yo...

Dos figuras más se alzan sobre la fosa: Steve y Freddie miran hacia abajo, allí donde sus compañeros se retuercen en la tierra húmeda del pozo.

\- Te dije que no hay secretos con Steve... -dice Freddie antes de juntar su frente con la de McGarrett en señal de apoyo hacia él es irse silenciosamente.

Catherine abre los ojos incrédula mientras Jenna suplica por su libertad al igual que Billy pide una segunda oportunidad. Nick, en cambio, maldice a Williams.

\- ¿Sabes, Cath? -dice Steve para ella- Casi estuve tentado a perdonarte, casi -el hombre se encoje de hombros antes de fruncir el ceño- Pero amenazante a Danny. Y eso no voy a perdonartelo, tampoco a tu séquito.

La Pequeña Perra Rubia sonríe mientras Steve rodea su cintura.

\- Steve... Por favor -dice Catherine con miedo.

La Pequeña Perra Rubia sonríe con victoria.

\- ¡Adiós, Cath! -canturrea burlón Williams mientras arrastra a Steve con él.

De pronto, la fosa comienza a llenarse con algo. Un líquido espeso que comienza a llenar el suelo de tierra.

Catherine abre los ojos horrorizada al comprender que van a ser enterrados vivos bajo el cemento.

Billy, Jenna y Nick comienzan a gritar.

_¿En qué momento las cosas se retorcieron de tal manera?_


End file.
